


I Can Tell You're Blushing (Through The Phone)

by HallowedNight



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Freckles, Hiccup is Oh-So-Awkward, Humor, M/M, Texting, Toothless is Mischievous, anthro!toothless, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless and Hiccup only have one class together. How can they possibly keep the flames of love alive? <br/>Thank goodness for modern technology.</p>
<p>(Or, Hiccup and Toothless text a lot because they get lonely. Lots of awkwardness, hilarity and occasional fluffy, adorable goodness ensues.) (A texting continuation of my one-shot <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1782736/">You Look Cute In That Apron</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Tell You're Blushing (Through The Phone)

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary, this is a continuation of my one-shot [You Look Cute In That Apron](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1782736/). I guess you don't really have to read it first, but it does make things make more sense. c:
> 
> I've secretly always wanted to do a mostly texting story thing, so here you go. Hopefully it's not a total failure~

It was ten-thirty by the time Hiccup had cleaned himself up and flopped into bed, pleased that his roommate was out for the night. The piece of paper Toothless had slipped into his pocket was sitting innocuously on the bedside table, but Hiccup was reluctant to touch it; he was sure that, with his luck, the paper would disintegrate or catch fire or something else awful if he got too close.

Eventually putting these irrational fears aside, Hiccup snatched the piece of paper and quickly programmed the number into his phone, biting his lip as his thumbs hovered over the ‘new text’ screen. He honestly had no idea what to say, but Toothless had said to text him…and Hiccup was certainly not going to be rude.

XxX

(((Regular is Hiccup – **Bold is Toothless** )))

(10:32) Um, hi? This is Hiccup…

(10:33) **Ohhai~ ;)**

(10:33) Uh…yeah hi.

(10:34) **…Okay, so is flirting not a thing with you?**

(10:36) Flirting is a thing with me when I know what the other person is talking about, I guess.

(10:37) **Well fine, guess that didn’t work.**

(10:37) **What’re you up to then?**

(10:38) Just laying in bed.

(10:38) **Alone?**

(10:40) There’s no one in my bed with me, if that’s what you mean.

(10:40) ***eyeroll* I meant your roommate.**

(10:41) Oh, no, he’s not here tonight. Probably doing something fun while I’m stuck here alone.

(10:43) **Not entirely alone…**

(10:44) God, please don’t tell me you’re watching through my window or something

(10:44) **Don’t worry, I’m not**

(10:45) **I just meant the texting.**

(10:52) **Did you go check or something?**

(10:55) No, sorry, someone just came to see if I was here.

(10:57) **Oh.**

(10:57) Uh, yeah. But they’re gone now, so…

(10:58) **:| Good.**

(10:59) Ohmygod, you /cannot/ tell me you’re jealous. We’ve known each other for like three hours.

(11:00) **Ahem, speak for yourself, I’ve been stalking you since the beginning of school.**

(11:02) …I really hope you’re kidding.

(11:02) **Well, stalking is probably a strong word**

(11:02) **But I did stalk a little bit when you were at the coffee place.**

(11:03) Yeah, about that. How come you never talked to me or anything?

(11:04) **Lotsa reasons.**

(11:05) Explain?

(11:12) Did I scare you away?

(11:12) **Hold on just a sec**

(11: 16) **I didn’t say anything to you mostly because I didn’t know how you felt about hybrids. A lot of the human students here don’t like us at all because we’re smarter than them or whatever, and some people are just bigoted anyway and don’t like hybrids no matter what, so I didn’t want you to be like that. I would rather stalk you from far away and not know you than know you as a biased jerk. And on top of that, I, uh…well I might have been a little shy, but it was mostly the bigoted thing. If you get what I’m saying**

(11:19) I definitely get what you’re saying, it makes sense. I’m not used to hybrid haters though, there aren’t any where I come from, that I know of. I guess we’re really tolerant or something, cause a lot of my high school friends were hybrids.

(11:21) **Well I’m glad for that then. I’m glad you’re not an inconsiderate assface.**

(11:22) Assface, really? That makes me feel good

(11:22) **I SAID YOU WEREN’T AN ASSFACE**

(11:23) **Like seriously, you’re not an assface.**

(11:24) Others would disagree with you.

(11:24) **?**

(11:25) Freckles.

(11:26) **Um, excuse me, I have /scales/. You know nothing of facial markings.**

(11:27) **Though I do love my scales, I think I look majestic**

(11:29) **And I like your freckles too. Just so you know.**

(11:30) Well thanks for that.

(11:30) Uh I like your scales too.

(11:31) **Of course you do. :)**

(11:32) But hey, can I ask a maybe personal question?

(11:32) It’s totally okay if not, I was just wondering

(11:33) **Shoot, I’m a pretty open person. Dragon, whatevs**

(11:34) Well yeah, with that…most dragon hybrids I’ve seen have wings.

(11:36) **Uh…huh. Well**

(11:36) **Probably something for another time, I think**

(11:37) That’s okay, that’s totally fine, yeah

(11:37) I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be too personal or anything

(11:38) **Calm down, you’re fine. :P Don’t worry about it, it’s just a long story and I don’t wanna type it all.**

(11:40) Speaking of, how do you text with those nails?

(11:41) **The same way a girl with fake nails does.**

(11:42) And that is…?

(11:43) **Get some fake nails and you’ll find out. ;)**

(11:45) Oh don’t you winky face me, you prat.

(11:45) **Prat?**

(11:46) It’s English, British. It means like a jerk.

(11:47) **I know what it means, but we’re not in London.**

(11:49) Well, I read a lot of English literature. I prefer really old stuff though, like Old Norse stuff.

(11:49) I don’t care what people say, Vikings are the shit

(11:50) **Wow, you’re a huge nerd, aren’t you?**

(11:51) Not a huge one. Just maybe a medium sized one. Micronerd.

(11:52) **MICRONERD HOLY SHIT**

(11:52) **OH MY GOD I’M DYING THAT’S HILARIOUS**

(11:52) **That’s what you’re gonna be in my phone from now on.**

(11:54) Nooooooooooooooo it wasn’t even that funnyyyyyyyy

(11:55) **Nope, can’t stop it now, it’s in there for good.**

(11:56) Toothleeeeeeessssssss c’moooooooon please

(11:58) **Nope, not gonna happen. It’s stuck forever now.**

(11:58) **And I’ve got some stuff to do, so I’ll talk to you later angelface~**

(11:58) Alright

(11:59) Angelface?

(12:00) **Is it better than assface?**

(12:00) Yes.

(12:01) **Is it better than micronerd?**

(12:01) **No.**

(12:01) YES.

(12:02) **Then angelface it is. :) Goodnight~**

(12:04) Goodnight, you useless reptile.

(12:05) **^w^**


End file.
